The Epic Struggle
by WaheedTheActionMan
Summary: An Avatar Driver is unknowingly thrust into the middle of cataclysmic events that see Pandora, and perhaps the whole universe, under threat.
1. Chapter 1

After a short flight from the ISV venture star the Valkyrie finally touched down. A tall handsome man called Waheed stepped out onto the enchantingly beautiful planet of Pandora, which would soon become his new home. His lovely, well-groomed beard looked magnificent through the Perspex faceplate of the exopack.

Still feeling fatigued from being in cryo for six years, Waheed slowly walked into a feautureless grey building, following the commands of a high ranking officer.

"Mate, I am proper knackered!" Waheed said to a short not quite as handsome gentleman by the side of him

"I know mate me too!" replied the man "What's your name bro?"

"My names Waheed mate, what about you?"

"I'm Omar, so what's your job here then?"

"I'm an Avatar driver mate"

"Really? Me too!" Omar shook his head in disbelieve "Can't wait to see my Avatar! Can you?"

"Maybe" Waheed bluntly said.

They continued to venture into the establishment when they reached a large room with lots of chairs a big panoramic window. After sitting down and getting a cup of tea, an older intimidating looking man in commanders uniform strutted in. Omar looked at Waheed as if to say; "Who does this guy think he is?"

"Hello everyone. My name is Colonel Dexter. I am in charge of operations round here. You are not allowed to run night ops and I will not pleased if someone disobeys me. No-one so much as breathes round here without my permission." He stated clearly in his soft feminine voice "Anyway let's get to work boys! Any questions?"

Waheed put up his hand piously.

"When do we start driving our Avatars?"

"I don't know; that's not my job to tell little idiots like you what to do! If you wanna get in your Avatar! You should ask them science pukes! Now if you wanna survive round here, you gotta learn to not ask questions! Any other questions punk?"

"No sorry for asking"

"Good… now you're learning boy!"

After the briefing ended, Waheed and Omar were approached by a curly haired Indian man with a large well kept beard. He introduced himself as Max Patel.

"Hey are you the new avatar drivers?" he said.

"Yeah mate" said Omar.

"If you'll please follow me I'll introduce you to your new babies"

Waheed and Omar followed Max into a darkened room with two large cylinders containing Avatars in it.

"Here we are" Max gestured towards the cylinders.

Waheed walked towards the cylinder containing his Avatar and in shocked exclaimed; "Wow it's beautiful!"

"I know right?"

Omar was looking at his when he asked; "When do we get to drive these bro?"

"They'll be ready tomorrow" grinned Max

After a long sleepless night, Waheed and Omar were taken to the linking room. Omar lay down into a linking chamber and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was in a giant blue body with two people in exopacks looking over him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" one of them asked

"Think I'm alright. Bit confused though"

"Don't worry, that'll soon pass, love. Now are you ready to stand up?"

Waheed slowly got to his feet off the trolly he was laid on. His vision suddenly became cloudy and he began to stumble around.

"He's malfunctioning! Quick! Inject him with some serum!"

The last thing Waheed remembered before passing out was the sharp pain as a large needle penetrated his arm.

Waheed awoke on a hospital bed. His brain felt scrambled and Omar was sat beside him.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes

"Your Avatar malfunctioned. They tried to get you out but it was too late. All the evil parts of you were left in the Avatar and all the good parts of your mind were returned to your mind."

"So… my avatar's running around doing bad shit and that?" 

"I'm afraid so mate."

Waheed sat up and blinked vigorously whilst his eyes got used to the light.

"How long have I been passed out?"

"Three days mate"

"I haven't slept that long since college!"

Omar laughed but still looked concerned.

"Do you feel alright mate?" asked Omar

"Yeah… I'm ok. Infact I feel proper good. I mean like I thought I'd be angry after coming out here for nothing but… I actually feel fine"

"That's because you left all your negative emotions in that Avatar as half of your mind was left in there"

Max ran into the room, looking distraught.

"Guys! I have bad news! Waheed's Avatar broke out of the holding chamber and is coming this way!"

"What are we going to do?" Omar inquired

"We're just gonna have to take him on ourselves!" cried Waheed valiantly

All of a sudden a scream was heard from down the hall as they heard hurried footsteps.

"This sounds like him!"

Waheed stood up and brushed himself off, standing at the door prepared for what was to come.

"COME AND TAKE ME!" screamed Waheed gallantly, his extremely handsome face creasing slightly in anger.

In a flash the Avatar appeared from round the corner and Waheed jumped back in surprise. The Avatar was fully loaded with rocket launchers and a jet pack.

"I brought you into this world and I'm gonna take you out!" yelled Waheed

"Try it… bitch" the Avatar replied, sounding exactly the same as Waheed

Waheed charged forward and landed a punch on the Avatar's handsome blue face, then tripped over his own feet as the Avatar reached for it's rocket launcher, getting ready to shoot Waheed. Omar jumped at the Avatar to stop it, when it shot a rocket straight at him. As the rocket collided with him he blew up into millions of pieces.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Waheed "You'll pay for this, you asshole!"

"Haha I'll see you later" The Avatar grinned and grabbed Max by the torso and started up his jetpack. Breaking through the roof of the building in his vertical ascent.

Waheed sat against the wall and panted, waiting for hours before finally standing up and heading to the colonel's office.

"Sir! We have an emergency! One of the Avatar's has gone on a killing spree!"

"Y'know what! I don't care and neither does the RDA! He's not threatening our unobtainium!"

"But sir! Lives are at stake!"

"Well I don't care! People are disposable! Unobtanium however isn't!

"Screw you and your precious unobtanium! I quit!"

Waheed stormed out, grabbing a jetpack and some guns on the way.

"It's payback time!"

Meanwhile on Tatooine, Ben Kenobi felt a disturbance in the force. A disturbance that could mean the end of the universe itself...


	2. Chapter 2

Waheed had always been a ladies man. All men wanted to be him and all women wanted to be with him. This had been almost a burden due to the fact that he could never pass a woman in the street without her falling for him and his sexy, bearded, Asian charms.

As he flew above the forest using his jetpack, Waheed noticed one tree much larger than the others. If what he was told was to be believed, this was the home of the Omiticaya clan, one of the great flying tribes of the Na'vi. Waheed sensually swooped down to the base of the tree to see what all the fuss was about.

When he landed an attractive female Na'vi walked out to greet him.

"Oreyt" Waheed smiled politely

"Not bad thanks" replied the Na'vi lady, her blue face showing a welcoming grin "What brings you here, sky person?"

"My Avatar has gone mad and we need to stop him!"

"This is bad news!"

"I know right!"

"Damn straight!"

"What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Neytiri, what about you bro?"

"I'm Waheed"

"Wow what a beautiful name"

"Cheers" Waheed blushed slightly at the compliment "So shall I come to meet your leader then?"

"Oh yeah sorry, your magnificent beard distracted me. Come"

Neytiri gestured for Waheed to follow her, Waheed obliged. Inside the tree hundreds of Na'vi stood up to fist bump or shake Waheed's hand, somehow they sensed that he was a top, down to earth bloke. An elderly looking gentleman Na'vi walked down some stairs and greeted him.

"Hi" said Waheed

"Greetings, Skyperson! What is your business here?"

"As I just told your proper fit daughter, my Avatar turned evil and now we need to defeat him!"

"Why come here? Why didn't you just ask the RDA to help?"

"Because the RDA are assholes! They didn't help me one bit!"

"You should sue them or sommet"

"I know mate!"

"I know a bloke down the market, who can proper get you lawyer for £10 an hour! Reyt good value, mates rates and that, tell him Eytukan sent you"

"Cheers pal" replied Waheed "Anyway, what are we going to do about this Avatar?"

"I don't know mate sorry" replied Eytukan solemnly "Perhaps my wife Mo'at will know"

As if on cue, Mo'at walked down the stairs.

"You oreyt love?" she asked Eytukan

"No, we've got a problem, his Avatar's gone mad!"

"That's reyt bad" she turned to Waheed "Sorry pal, can't do anything, you'll have to sort it out yourself"

"but…!"

"Sorry mate"

"K."

Waheed was about to walk away when suddenly his Avatar appeared again. This time in full armor with even more weapons.

"You!" wailed Waheed gently "Where is Max!"

The Avatar simply laughed so Waheed began to charge up his halo laser pistol.

"You wouldn't dare! I brought you into this world and I'm gonna take you out"

"You wouldn't have the heart to!" the Avatar chuckled mockingly

"Just watch me…"

Waheed shot the Halo 3 laser pistol straight at the avatar but to his surprise, his shots only bounced off his armour and straight back in his direction. He leapt aside in a way that made him look even more handsome behind the glass of his exopack. He pulled up his Halo 3 covenant laser pistol once more, readying it to take another shot when the avatar charged forcefully towards him and knocked it straight out of his lovely, masculine hands. Waheed tried to counter this by with a blow to the avatar's face but it dodged, leaving him open to attack.

"Waheed!" cried Eytukan as he rushed forward to aid his newfound friend

The avatar continued to attack Waheed, not noticing Eytukan running forward to defend the young sky person. Eytukan pushed the Avatar off Waheed and ready his bow.

"Which one is the real Waheed?" inquired Eytukan

"I am!" said Waheed gallantly

"No I am" said the Avatar in a slightly provocative way

"Haha! Don't try those tricks with me you evil piece of voodoo!" laughed Eytukan "As if I would believe YOU are the real Waheed"

Eytukan let go of his bowstring, allowing the arrow to fly out and hit Waheed straight in the chest.

"You asshole!" bellowed Waheed

"Your tricks would never work on me, evil avatar!" replied Eytukan proudly, he then turned to the Avatar "Now Waheed, I have defeated your foe. Is there anything else you require?"

"Thanks pal, but I ask nothing more of you" the Avatar responded graciously "Now I shall be on my way, to rid the world of evil!"

The Avatar was about to walk out until he spotted Neytiri.

"Actually…. Mind if I take your daughter to be my wife?"

"Of course! It would be an honour!"

"But… father!" Neytiri cried "He's not the real Waheed! This is the Avatar! You shot the true Waheed"

"Haha, don't be silly! I wouldn't make a rooky mistake like that! Now run along with your new lover"

"Seeya later" laugh the Avatar and with that he flew away, above the trees with his new ladylove.

Eytukan smiled and then went for a shower, thinking about how happy he was for his daughter, marrying such a great gentleman. Afterwards he went and sat down for dinner with the rest of the clan and retold the events of the day, laughing heartily before finally turning in for the night next to his long-term wife, Mo'at.

Waheed still lay on the floor of hometree in a puddle of his own blood. His vision was becoming blurred from loss of blood. This was only made worse by the fact that it was dark and he hadn't eaten for hours. Suddenly, he was back on earth, in his old apartment from when he was training to be a scientist.

"Waheed! Waheed! Where are you!" came a voice from outside his room

"I'm in here but don't come in!" shouted Waheed in an excellent manner "I'm not dressed bro!"

"But I have proper good news mate and it can't wait any longer!"

The door suddenly burst open, the person behind it looking ecstatic until he looked down and saw Waheed, laying on the bed surrounded by at least three beautiful woman, dressed in rather suggestive lingerie.

"I told you not to come in mate!" Waheed shouted angrily

"Firstly I wanna say that you are a proper player! Nice work mate! Secondly I wanna say that I got the part to be a scientist on the moon or something with them blue people!"

"Nice one Saj!" Waheed stood up and shook his visitor's hand "This calls for celebration bro!"

Waheed and Saj then proceeded to leave the house, forgetting about the beautiful woman laid in Waheed's bed. They could wait. They always did because every woman wanted a slice of the Waheed-machine.

After arriving at the pub and having a few drinks, Saj turned to Waheed

"I wonder what Mum would think if she saw me now!"

"She'd be reyt proud that one of her two twins is going into space!" 

"I hope so…" Saj said whistfully "Anyway. I'm going for a piss, be back in a minute mate"

"Don't use the pub loos man, they are rank! Go in the alley outside"

"Cheers bro"

Saj walked outside into a nearby alleyway next to the pub. As he readied himself for a pee, a robber came up to him.

"Give me all your money!" demanded the robber

"Sorry pal, can't. I need it for myself"

"Then I'll just have to take it!" the robber brought up his gun and shot.

_I was never meant to be here _Waheed thought to himself as he awoke, still covered blood, with an arrow in his chest _It should be my brother_

_I should still be on earth, getting with reyt loads of lasses. Why bro? Why did you have to die?_

He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was laid on a bed of leaves, in a Na'vi hospital with Eytukan looking over him.

"Sorry pal, I shot the wrong guy. Mo'at just told me this morning"

"Your alright mate but why aren't I dead?"

"Instead of dipping my arrow in the deadly neurotoxin, I accidentally dipped it in the super power juice"

"No, it can't be!" Waheed said calmly in disbelieve

"Waheed, you are going to be stronger, faster and more handsome than ever before but you must learn how to control your powers because with great power comes great responsibility…"


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I won't be needing this any more then" said Waheed removing his jetpack

"That, is true… you have trained well in the past week and are now ready to fly the nest. There will always be a place for you amongst the Omiticaya clan" replied Eytukan seductively "Now you must go! Go and save my daughter and your bro!"

"Cheers for the training and that, pal"

"No probs mate"

"Good luck brother. I will miss you with all my heart! Please visit once more!" wailed Gimli, his long ginger beard absorbing his tears as he hugged Eytukan

"There, there" Eytukan said sympathetically

"I shall be back friends! Don't you worry!" shouted Waheed as he ascended into the air.

With that he was gone, gone to search for his arch nemesis and to meet his fate and also possibly make some friends and eat some marvelous food along the way. He had always been amazingly handsome but now Waheed was bordering beautiful. Woman fell at his feet whilst their male companions would weep at the sight of his magnificent beard.

Waheed didn't have much of an idea as to where to go to search for his giant, blue, evil alter ego so he decided to go and visit the renowned botanist Grace Augustine, who literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany. She was stationed up in the Hallelujah Mountains with her two homies Norm and Jake.

As he approached the part of the mountain where the scientists were stopping, Waheed stop to take a look at his vast amazing surroundings.

"It's not too bad round here" he thought brilliantly and continued on, finally arriving at Grace's base of operations minutes later. She was waiting outside to meet him.

"Oreyt pal. Who're you?" she inquired immorally

"My names Waheed, I am on a mission to defeat my rogue Avatar. Are you Grace?"

"Yeah"

"K."

Waheed and Grace couldn't really think of anything much to talk about but she invited him in for a cup of tea anway. Inside there was an odd looking man who you couldn't tell where his head ended and his neck began. His name was Norm Spellman. There was also a friendly young gent known as Jake Sully.

"Oreyt lads?" asked Waheed

"Not bad thanks" they both replied in unison

"Have you seen my Avatar anywhere?"

"No sorry" the two men were still speaking in unison

"K."

Waheed wasn't used to this many awkward silences. At first he thought that they were just stunned by his handsomeness like everyone else. Then he realised that something else must've been up.

"Are you evil cyborgs?"

"Yeah" the scientists (and Jake who isn't actually a scientist but I'll group him in with them anyway because it means less writing and that.)

"K." replied Waheed persuasively

"We're gonna have to kill you now pal"

Norm suddenly got a pair of Ulak blades from nowhere and charged straight at Waheed. Little did Norm know, Waheed was completely resistant to ulak blades so as he swiped and stabbed at him, his attacks were ineffective.

"WHY CAN I NOT DESTROY YOU AND YOUR HANDSOME FACE!" wailed Norm unexquisitely

"I am completely resistant to ulak blades!" laughed Waheed "Now I shall destroy you, evil cyborg!"

Waheed charge up his super fireball attack like from Street Fighter and Dragon Ball Z and shot it at evil-cyborg-Norm in full force, melting off it's skin, leaving just a terminator type being behind.

"Haha! You can't beat me!" chuckled Norm

"That's where you're wrong! I know your weakness!"

Waheed suddenly shot a stream of water from his hands and into the cyborgs face, causing it to start to malfunction and explode.

"Looks like someone needs to call an electrician!" grinned Waheed

He stopped grinning when he looked up and noticed he still had Jake and Grace to defeat

"Who's next?"

Jake stepped forward, accepting the challenge.

Waheed simply laughed and began to charge another fireball but was interrupted when Jake roundhouse kicked him using average kung fu skills.

"Your skills are average pal! Should proper train more!" giggled Waheed as he did that move from Kill Bill where they hit the five pressure points round some-one's heart and it makes it explode.

Cyborg Jake Sully instantly blew up, so Waheed turned his attention to cyborg Grace.

"Are you ready to be defeated by the Waheed-machine?" asked Waheed, politely

"Not yet pal. Give me a second," replied Grace

Following the warrior's code, Waheed waited a minute for cyborg Grace to transform into a giant robot, which looked a bit like a gundam.

"I'm ready," said Grace

"OK then, let's go…" mumbled Waheed loudly and courageously to show his might

They began to engage in battle. The giant robot pinned Waheed down and was about to crush his head but suddenly froze completely.

"I'm sorry… I can't fight you good sire," cried the robot, letting Waheed get up.

"Why not, pal?"

"Because… you're just too handsome, you're almost on the verge of being beautiful. I can't destroy you! It would be like destroying a nice cactus or palm tree for no reason! I just can't bring myself to do it!" the giant robot, that used to be cyborg Grace Augustine before it transformed and became really big and even more powerful, fell to it's knees "Please… destroy me with your handsome powers!"

"Are… are you sure?"

"Yes… just do it!"

"But you could join me and help bring and end to this madness!"

"No I can't… but I can tell you that the real Grace Augustine and her mates are all still alive and not far from here…"

"Cheers for the info mate"

"Now please… kill me"

Waheed chopped the robot into a million pieces and then shot the pieces with a rocket launcher in a very dignified way. After burying the remains outside and returning back inside the cabin, he spotted a familiar figure.

"Evil me! Is that you?" Waheed flamboyantly asked

"Yeah mate"

"Did you make them robots?"

"Yeah pal"

"That wasn't right nice of you mate"

"I know, sorry, I'll be good from now on"

"No worries pal, we don't have to fight any more then,"

The Avatar then grinned after he noticed Waheed letting down his defences and shot a rocket straight into the ground, blowing up the cabin and leaving Waheed unconscious.

Waheed awoke hours later on a luscious bed, with Grace Augustine looking down on him.

"What happened?"

"You got blew up by rockets mate" came the reply from Grace "Luckily me and my homies, Jake and Norm were there just in time to save you"

"Thank you!"

"But… there was one complication… we had to replace all your insides with cyborg parts!"

Waheed gasped in disbelieve.

"I'm afraid you're more machine than human now although you can't actually die because none of you is organic except your brain so you'll be fine."

Waheed looked down at his body, it looked the same as before from the outside.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem mate. We also made you 3.63% more handsome too"

"Cheers love. By the way, did you see which way the Avatar went?"

"It went back towards hells gate I think"

"Now… time to find my bro, Omar and my other mate's daughter, Neytiri! Evil avatar version of me, here I come!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mate, Omar's dead. It's Max you're gonna save" Grace corrected Waheed most profusely

"Sorry love, forgot" apologized Waheed dauntingly

"You're alright pal. Anyway are you gonna go and find that Avatar?"

"Yeah okay then, cheers for the help"

"No worries. If you need anything just call"

Waheed nodded back at Grace apathetically and flew off into the air towards hell's gate. He was thinking about earth, his family, his brother, what he'd left behind.

Back in late October, 2073 the sun was high and the honeys were fine. Farooq was a young university student, with no charm, no lovely ladies to accompany him to his quarters, he was just a regular high achiever, who sadly did not have the fantastic bearded qualities, that a woman looks for in a man.

Everyday on his daily commute to work he would pass the batcave and think nothing of it but one day, when he was feeling especially depressed about not being wonderfully gifted with a fantastically handsome bearded face, a Batman walked out to greet him.

"Oreyt mate" said Farooq

"Not bad thanks pal" replied the Batman "What's your name"

"Farooq, what about you"

"I'm a Batman"

"Nice one pal"

"What's up? You look a bit sad"

"I just don't have the amazingly handsome qualities that a woman looks for in a man"

"No worries mate, I'll give you this belt. It gives you 93% extra handsomeness, if you wear it but beware! If you let anyone who is already amazingly handsome and bearded wear it then they're handsomeness will melt anyone who looks at them!"

"Cheers mate!"

Farooq then used the belt to get with some proper nice looking ladies but got carried away with his newfound handsomeness and neglected his studies, causing him to fail, so he entrusted his good friend Isildor, who was going to the new found planet of Pandora to take it and throw it into a volcano.

As Isildor reached the volcano, he suddenly felt an attachment to the belt and couldn't throw it away. He walked away and was shot by Na'vi a few days later, his body falling into a river and never found.

As Waheed approached Hell's Gate, he started to see and smell smoke all through the air. This was worrying because there is no smoke without fire and by use of logical deduction, Waheed worked out that Hell's Gate was probably on fire.

He was right.

When he landed, all he could see was chaos. People were running round on fire, science labs were completely destroyed and mining equipment was torn to pieces. A scientist crawled towards him.

"Mate! Are you alright?" inquired Waheed, astonishingly

"No pal" replied the scientist "That avatar just came through here and destroyed everything and I'm probably gonna die or be left crippled for life. Not bad otherwise though I suppose"

"Which way did he go?"

"He went that way mate", the scientist pointed to a tall lookout post

"Cheers mate"

Waheed ran raunchily towards the look out tower, stroking his beautiful beard for good look as he ran. He took a deep breath as he arrived the tower and opened the door, not knowing what to expect. Inside the tower everything was dark and there was no sign of the Avatar, Max or Neytiri.

Just as Waheed was about to abandon hope, the lights flickered on. He discovered that he stood in a rather well furnished room, with a sign pointing towards a door saying "This way". Waheed being the compliant type decided to follow it, not matter what peril awaited him. Through the door was another room, this one was not as well furnished and his rogue Avatar was stood there.

"Oh Waheed… You're back alive again then I see", it grinned

"Yeah! You can't keep me down!" shouted Waheed embarrassingly

"If you say so"

"Where is Max and the chief's daughter?"

"What's that? You'd like to know where they are?"

"Yeah I would that's why I asked"

"Well I'm not telling you"

"Fine! I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

Waheed leapt forward and pummeled the Avatar's face with his fists, using all his might and courage. The Avatar soon threw him off and charged at him with a trident. Waheed swiftly dodged it and karate kicked the Avatar in the stomach, sending it flying across the decently furnished room. This enraged the Avatar so it threw a shuriken at Waheed's chest. Sadly Waheed didn't expect this and fell to his knees.

"Waheed, when will you ever beat me?" asked the Avatar politely

"NOW!", Waheed screamed as he shot the avatar in the chest with a star wars blaster.

The Avatar staggered around the room for a bit until it initiated it's jetpack and flew out of the roof

"I'll get you Avatar! If it's the last thing I do!"

Waheed blacked out

He awoke in an RDA hospital, much like the one he awoke in earlier, this one had a nicer television mounted on the wall though.

"Where am I?" he asked himself and then felt stupid because there was no-one with him and he was obviously in a hospital

After a few hours of sitting and reading the news paper, Waheed began to think about the problem at hand and how to defeat his arch nemesis. As if on cue, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat walked through the door.

"Oreyt mate?" asked Waheed

"Not bad thanks" replied Scorpion "I was sent here to tell you an urgent message"

"Pray tell friend"

"I have the solution to your problem… but it'll take some work"

"What is it?"

"There is a belt, that was once worn by your own great grandfather, Farooq and it will make you even more handsome than you are, infact it will make you so handsome, you will melt people!"

"I could use it on the Avatar!"

"That's what I was implying"

"Where is this belt then?"

"It's somewhere in a cave downstream of the river by the volcano. I could show you the way but I'm afraid I must be on my way, good bye to you good sir"

Scorpion left Waheed alone once more. Waheed got up, had a wash, admired his beard in the mirror and then left the hospital.

"I will get you this time avatar! Don't you worry!"


	5. Chapter 5

They were all robots.

The End


End file.
